


You kiss me so sweetly (taste just like Hershey's)

by blankiehxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, Subspace, fun stuff like that, uh so lets see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankiehxrry/pseuds/blankiehxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s how you try to get in my pants? By calling me grandpa?” Louis raised a brow. </p><p> </p><p>“I could call you daddy instead?” Harry grinned, dimples etched into his cheeks and eyes twinkling with childlike innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You kiss me so sweetly (taste just like Hershey's)

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little belated but who cares. I had nothing to write about but Lydia (@niallwhoran) suggested birthday sex and literally gave me every idea for this fic so i basically just wrote it down. There's a lot of old man jokes but can you expect anything else from harry when he's drunk

Louis hated aging. When he was a kid he always loved when his birthday came around because it wasn’t so much about the number but the presents he would get. Everyone was always nice to him, complementing how much more mature he looked. Until he hit 18 and suddenly his birthday came with a load of new responsibilities and more was expected of him. When he turned 20 everyone just made fun of him; Niall cracked so many old jokes Louis had to slap him to get him to be quiet.

Now he was turning 22 and if he had one more person joking about grey hairs he was going to explode. Harry generally made things better though. Harry made him feel 19 again, young and naïve and careless. He woke him up in the morning with a blow job, made him his favorite blueberry pancakes and forced him to dance around the house in just their underwear.

The rest of the day was spent quietly; the boys came over for lunch and a few rounds of the new FIFA which Niall had so lovingly bought for him and then promptly asked to borrow. That night he and Harry dressed up and made the drive to his mum’s house where his sister’s passed him up in favor of hugging his boyfriend. Lottie thought it would be funny to give him a walking cane for his present and it took Harry ten minutes to stop laughing.  

After a delicious dinner, during which Harry proceeded to get more than a little tipsy and tried at least five times to give Louis a rub under the table, Louis helped his giggly boyfriend into the car before directing them out of the driveway and back towards the road to head home.

“Lou,” Harry laughed, gasping for air. “Lou I think my pants ripped.” Louis spared a glance over to Harry’s face, cheeks beet red and lips stained with wine.

“And why’s that?” Louis played along for the sake of keeping Harry happy until they got home. Having him drunk and grumpy was never a good combination.

“Because I’m so hard!” Harry proceeded to fall forward in a fit of laughter, head hanging between his knees. Suddenly he shot up and pointed a finger towards his crotch. “Look!”

Despite him acting completely childish, Louis could help the shiver of arousal that shot down his spine. Harry had an awful habit of being able to turn him on no matter what he did.

“Yeah?” Louis asked breathily.

“Yeah. See, I kind of have a thing for old men.” Harry managed to hold in his bark of laughter for about three seconds before he exploded, slumping down in his seat and cackling.

“Watch it,” Louis growled.

“Sorry grandpa,” Harry absolutely howled at that, slapping his hands on his knee for emphasis.

 “Seriously, shut up you twat.” Louis shoved Harry’s hand away from where it had been snaking towards the zipper to his jeans.

“No, no, I am being serious now. I need to blow you.” Sure enough, Harry stopped laughing and instead stared Louis down from across the console.

“That’s how you try to get in my pants? By calling me grandpa?” Louis raised a brow.

“I could call you daddy instead?” Harry grinned, dimples etched into his cheeks and eyes twinkling with childlike innocence.

“Such a slut, aren’t you?” This time Louis didn’t stop Harry from walking his fingers up the length of his thigh and coming to rest on the button of his trousers.

“Only for you daddy.” Harry batted his eyelashes, pulled his bottom lip in and unbuckled his seatbelt, intending to lean over and fulfill his promise.

“I didn’t say you could do that did I princess?” Louis chastised. Tutting, he gathered Harry’s hands in his and placed them so that they were behind his back.

“That way you can’t touch, got it?” Eyes hooded, Harry nodded and made no attempt to move his hands, but instead held still and leaned his head against the back of the seat, breathing heavily.

With no more distractions, Louis drove them home, doing his best to ignore the small whimpers that escaped Harry’s mouth in a constant stream.

“What is it love?” Louis finally asked. From what he could see, Harry looked like a small puppy having a bad dream, flinching and whining in his sleep.

“Imagining – _fuck_ – imagining how you’re gonna ruin me daddy,” Harry cried out. “Wanna touch myself so bad.”

Louis hands white-knuckled on the steering wheel as he tried not to steer off the road. Harry was absolutely desperate for it. So was he, Louis supposed, but he was better at hiding it.

“Almost home bunny, then you can touch.” Louis pressed down harder on the gas, speeding down the street and he sighed with relief when the driveway came into view. At this point Harry was writhing in his seat, hands still clasped behind his back and erection tenting his trousers while chanting _louislouislouis_ under his breath.

Louis hurried to unbuckle himself and race around to the passenger side of the car, undoing Harry’s seatbelt and supporting his weight as they dashed inside. Harry always became a ragdoll when he was drunk and horny, he could barely stand in his haze of arousal.

As soon as the door was shut Louis latched his mouth onto Harry’s, locking his arms around the younger boy’s waist to hold him up. Harry whimpered and melted into the kiss, letting Louis lick in and around his mouth and suckle on lower lip. Harry’s hands fisted in the back of Louis’ shirt and he tried to push himself down onto his knees.

“Need to suck your cock daddy, _need it so bad_ ,” Harry whined. He got as far as dropping to his knees before Louis stopped him, stilling Harry’s efforts to unbutton his trousers. Harry looked up at him, eyelashes casting shadows on his face and hair already ruined.

“Harry,” Louis said slowly as if not to ruin the moment. “What’s that you’re wearing?”

“My shirt?” Harry asked confusedly, looking down at his plaid flannel.

“No…underneath that.” Instead of waiting for Harry to catch on, Louis bent down until he was level with Harry and lifted up his shirt, revealing a hot pink band between the hem of the flannel and his jeans.

“Oh! You mean my panties? Wore them just for you daddy. In honor of your birthday!” Harry said, beaming.

“Yeah? How often do you wear them princess?” Louis unconsciously licked his lips, staring at the lace peeking out.

“Only on special occasions, like when I know you’re gonna fuck me really good. Sometimes, though, I wear them when you’re not here because they make me feel pretty when you’re not around to tell me.”

“And how did you know I was even gonna fuck you tonight, huh?” Louis raised an eyebrow at him.

“Because…” Harry drawled, as if Louis should already know the answer. Then he broke into the chorus of Birthday Sex and Louis had to slap a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

“Want me to fuck you in your panties Harry? You’d be so pretty for me, angel.” Harry nodded quickly and Louis stood him up only to promptly bend him over the kitchen table.

“Right here on the table?” Harry moaned breathlessly as Louis yanked the tight jeans off of his skinny legs.

“Can’t wait darling, got me so turned on,” Louis growled. After stripping them both successfully he took his leaking cock into his hand and stroked it as he stared at Harry’s little perky bum decorated with the pink lace. Through the design he could just make out Harry’s hole, pink and waiting for him to wreck it.

But first. There was other business to attend to.

“It’s pretty terrible of you to not share this with me earlier, Harry,” Louis said slowly, admiring Harry splayed out before him, legs spread and waiting.

“Sorry daddy,” Harry whispered. His fingers twitched where they lay on the table but he made no move to touch himself.

“I think you need to be punished.” Louis didn’t wait to hear Harry’s response to that before striking a hand down on his ass, watching it jiggle before settling and turning pink right before his eyes. Harry screamed out in surprise but it cut off as he moaned, unconsciously pushing his ass out more.

“Please,” Louis heard Harry whisper, and that’s all the encouragement he needed before he slapped down four more times, alternating the cheeks and massaging them a bit after each spanking.

By the time he was done Harry’s bum was nice and pink to match his underwear and Harry had taken to practically rutting against the tabletop. Louis gently turned him around and let him sink to the ground before presenting his cock in front of Harry’s face and nudging it forward.

“You were so good for me, bunny. Now you get a reward.” Harry smiled lazily up at him, eyes glassy and mouth unhinged before he took Louis’ cock in his mouth.

He started slowly by suckling the head, giving little kitten licks to the slit, before taking it down in earnest, bobbing his head and swallowing around Louis. He used his tongue to lick fat stripes along the underside of Louis’ cock, breaking off for a short breath before plunging down to deepthroat him. Sometime during this Louis grabbed a tuft of Harry’s hair in his hands and started to fuck his mouth. Instantly, Harry went slack in his grip and let himself be used. Even after three years Louis was still struck at how submissive he was sometimes.

Fucking Harry’s obscenely red mouth and staring down at the lace panties was too much for Louis, and it took all of his willpower to throw Harry off of himself and grip the base of his cock in order not to come too quickly.

“Was it – was it not good daddy?” Harry jutted out his lower lip and stared up at Louis from where he was still slumped on the floor. One of his hands had reached down to dip beneath the lace and was palming his leaking cock, the other was in his mouth.

“Fuck, _no_ ,it was perfect Harry. So perfect but I didn’t want to come,” Louis held out his hands and Harry reluctantly handed his over so he could be lifted up.

“Where are we going daddy?” Harry skipped alongside Louis as they headed down the hall, bum flouncing and curls bouncing.

“To the bed; wanna fuck you on the bed angel,” Louis murmured, ogling Harry’s ass from behind.

If Louis was a casual observer, he would have sworn he was staring at a girl from the way Harry’s torso slimmed at his waist and his smooth, milky thighs glistened in the dim light and his ass was petite and full. His shoulders were broad but there was still a hint of pudge that he’d never been able to work off.

When they reached the bedroom Harry stood hesitantly by the bed. It took Louis a moment before he realized Harry was waiting for a command. With a smirk, Louis brought up his hand and snapped his fingers; as expected, Harry, quick as lightening, scrambled forward onto all fours on the mattress. They’d only done that one other time as a joke, but now Louis found that he quite liked being able to get Harry to do anything he wanted.

Louis reached into the nightstand and grabbed the lube and a condom before he felt a gentle grip on his wrist.

“No condom, please. Wanna feel you inside me, want to remember it.” Harry wasn’t look at him, but instead his head was hanging between his arms.

“Of course baby, whatever you want,” Louis said. He hopped up and knelt behind Harry, pressing a kiss to his tailbone before uncapping the lube and drizzling a fair amount onto his fingers. Harry always liked a lot of lube, liked to feel slick and wet _like a girl._

Louis pulled the lace aside with one hand and started slow, inching one finger into Harry’s tight hole. He began with shallow thrusts, crooking his finger to stretch Harry out. Harry was so warm and velvety and _so fucking tight_ that Louis was having trouble breathing as he watched his finger disappear.

Harry whined and pushed back, silently begging for more and Louis didn’t even tease, just added another finger and scissored him open, fingers dancing over Harry’s prostate.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry spit. He faltered a bit, arms giving way and he started to sink down to the mattress but he managed to fix himself.

“Like that princess? Think you can take any more?” Louis whispered, using his free hand to massage one of Harry’s cheeks, admiring the still-pink tinge.

“Can always take more for you daddy, love when you fill me up,” Harry whined. Louis grinned wickedly and stuck in another finger, this time aiming specifically for Harry’s spot. He knew he found it when Harry cried out, sobbed dryly and wiggled his hips back.

“Ready for the real deal bunny? Ready for daddy?” Louis saw Harry nod vigorously, already too sated to use words.

And okay. That was a bit odd. Harry was a needy slut and he never lasted long but even for him this was unusual. Harry was always so unabashedly loud for him. Louis shook it off as he slicked up his aching and untouched cock, gave it a few tugs before he nudged it in between Harry’s cheeks. He rubbed the head along Harry’s rim a few times to tease before he began to actually breach his hole.

Harry whimpered as Louis bottomed out, hips flush with Harry’s ass.

Slowly, Louis pulled out and shoved back in, moaning at how tight Harry still was even after he’d spent so much time stretching him open. As he pounded into him, Harry’s arms went limp and his face fell into the pillow.

“Tell me how it feels baby,” Louis commanded. He gripped Harry’s hips to use as leverage as he thrust forward.

“Mm, feels so good daddy, love how you fill me up so good. Love it so much thank you,” Harry whines, voice muffled from where his mouth is smushed against the sheets. He started rocking his hips and meeting Louis’ thrusts halfway, moaning _yes_ whenever Louis hit his spot.

He went on to babble more strings of nothing, _pleasepleaseplease_ and _daddydaddydaddy_ , and Louis knew he was close so he gathered Harry’s wrists in his hand and held them behind his back.

“Know you’re so close darling, want you to come untouched for me think you can do it?” Louis choked out. He was close too but he made a point to never come before Harry.

“ _Mm,_ want you to touch me daddy, please,” Harry whined. Louis couldn’t see his face but he had a good feeling that Harry had started to cry.

“Just hold out a little longer princess, being so good for me,” Louis praised.

“Need more, daddy, so much more,” Harry sobbed out. His hands were grabbing at nothing and Louis gripped them tighter.

“Tell me then darling, what else do you need?” Louis was pounding Harry so hard his body was rocking against the mattress, back and forth.

“Need – _fuck_ _daddy –_ need you to spank me more, _please_.” Harry had never sounded so desperate.

“Need to be punished more is that it?” Louis growled. He shifted his grip on Harry’s wrists to one hand and raised the other.

“ _Yes._ ”

 _Smack._ Louis’ hand came down, harder than any of the other times and Harry’s whole body shook with the force of it. His entire body went stiff before he came all over the sheets, harder and longer than Louis had ever known him to do. Unconsciously he clenched around Louis and that was it, Louis came hot and pulsing inside of Harry, grunting loudly.

He waited until he was soft before he pulled out of Harry, whose body fell softly back onto the mattress.

“Harry?” Louis rolled Harry over and stroked his forehead. “Baby?”

Harry shifted his gaze from the ceiling to Louis’ face, eyes glossy and unfocused. His cheeks were flushed bright red and his mouth was swollen and slack. Now it all made sense. He’d dropped and Louis hadn’t even noticed.

“You were so good for me sweetheart,” Louis whispered. He bent over and kissed Harry’s nose. “So perfect, so very lovely. Always such a good boy.”

Harry blinked at him.

“How about I get you cleaned up, huh? Nice and clean because you were perfect.” Louis didn’t wait for a response before pulled Harry’s panties off and gathered him in his arms. They stumbled into the bathroom where Louis sat him in the tub. He turned on the warm water and hopped in behind Harry, holding him close and stroking his scalp.

“You’re so lovely Harry, love you so much. Always on your best behavior. Tonight was the best.” He grabbed a bar of soap in one hand and rubbed it over Harry’s tummy and down to his soft cock, being extra careful since he seemed so sensitive.

“I love you so fucking much Harry, I don’t think you realize how much,” Louis smiled and kissed the dip of his shoulder.

They sat silently for a few minutes, Louis washing Harry up and whispering praises to him.

In the middle of washing the shampoo out of his hair, Harry startled a bit and turned around.

“Louis?” He asked. His eyebrows furrowed a bit like they did whenever he was confused.

“Haz, you’re okay,” Louis said, gathering him up and shifting them so that now Harry was facing him.

“What happened?” He asked, rubbing some bubbles out of his eyes.

“You left me for a little while, but you’re safe I promise.” Louis combed his hair back and rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

“Was it good?” He asked meekly, flushing under the attention.

“So good baby, you were perfect,” Louis grinned.

“Yeah? I wanted to make it good for you,” he said, leaning forward and resting his head in Louis’ neck.

“Made it so good, best birthday present ever Haz,” Louis replied, stroking his back.

“Happy birthday Louis,” Harry sighed contentedly.

“Merry Christmas Eve Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never really like my smut and i feel like this was really short but hopefully you enjoyed and thanks for reading nonetheless !
> 
> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/theofficeharry)


End file.
